Pursuit of Happiness
by Moonlight-Sakuras
Summary: Sesshomaru has always thought he was to be alone and has accepted that. Rin has always regretted her past. With her upcoming move back to her hometown, Rin is anything but excited. (I have permission to do a twin set to pclark's Total Happiness) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

**Pursuit Of Happiness**

**By: Moonlight-Sakuras**

_Summary: Sesshomaru has always thought he was to be alone and has accepted that. Rin has always regretted her past. With her upcoming move back to her hometown, Rin is anything but excited._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_~8:00pm Boston, Massachusetts~_

"Rin hurry up or we'll miss our flight!" a raven haired girl with grey colored eyes dressed in a green and white spaghetti strap dress with white flats while her hair was curled in an up-do, yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" was the shouted reply.

A few seconds later a ebony haired girl with doe brown eyes dressed in a pair of grey hip-hugger jeans, a white tank top that had a belt going around the waist, and a pair of white wedges heels. She flew done the stairs, her hair flying behind her as she rushed down the stairs with her bag and met up with her sisters at the bottom.

Taking a last look around the empty apartment before walking out the door with her sisters saying goodbye forever.

. . .

_~8:00am Hokkaido Japan~_

"Good Morning students, I have a few announcements to make. First: there will be a teachers meeting after school, second: all clubs will meet Friday, and finally to warn you all that we shall be receiving three new students from the Higurashi family. So please behave; _do not_ embarrass this school. If you do you shall receive a month's detention. That is all."

When the announcements were over the whole student body cringed at the thought of a month's detention, but the Higurashi's were the third riches family in the whole of Japan competing against the Onigumo's and Taisho's.

The Taisho family was a clan of the last silver/white inu-youkai and said to be the strongest of the whole youkai population. It was said that during when everyone was at war and a new silver/white inu-youkai was bred everyone would kill the expecting mother or the child if it was born Onigumo family background started back in the mid-evil time and they kept almost all their records so no one knew what they were capable of. The Higurashi's while a family of priest and priestesses were known for their stubborn mind and tacks in the office.

With two of both families enrolled in their school they didn't want to know what would happen when these three show their faces tomorrow at school, they already had enough drama with those four; they didn't need more. The bell rang suggesting that classes had started and anyone in them are late.

One could only hope what would happen.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is a twin set for _pclark's Total Happiness. _I hope everyone enjoys!

**Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the rivals **

_~12:00pm Hokkaido Japan~_

The bell had rung and the student body was filing out of their homerooms to fill the halls with chatter as they all made their way to the cafeteria. A certain group of people stood out against the rest and not for the fact that everyone left a huge open space for them to walk through but for the fact that the air surrounding them said it was superior to all of them.

"Hey mutt face where's that icicle you call an older brother at?" a male with long black hair tied up in a ponytail with a brown bandanna to circle under his bangs and over his pointy demonic ears. He was wearing a pair of short black cargo pants, a brown tee shirt, and ending with a pair of black sneakers.

His blue eyes piercing into those of golden heritage and waited for the guy he addressed to answer him. His name was Kite Koga and he liked to pride himself on being the captain of the basketball team, in other words a stuck up jock. Next to him was what he liked to call _Mutt face, Dog boy _and multiple other names but whose real name was Taisho, InuYasha second heir to the multimillionaire company Taisho Enterprise run by the big dog Taisho Sugimi.

InuYasha was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a red tee shirt with a pair of black and red Jordans. He had his white colored hair down and wild with his white puppy-dog ears sticking up through his unruly hair, he was also in the baseball team.

"The bastard's visiting his mother doing who knows what and hell if I care," InuYasha answered.

Besides InuYasha was a girl about 5'4" dressed in a pair of black denim jeans, a white tank top that stuck to all the right places, a pair of of golden wings earrings, and a pair of high heels that brought her up a couple inches taller. She had long brown hair tied back into a high ponytail she wore little makeup if any most times, today she had a shade of pink eyeshadow and a gloss of lip gloss graced her lips. She was a Hayashi Sango and she was the daughter of the head of the Taijiya clan and captain of the karate club.

Besides Koga was a male dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a purple tee shirt, and wearing a pair of black and white converses. He had violet colored eyes, black hair tied back at the nape of his neck into a small ponytail, he had two small golden hoop earrings in his right ear and one on his left. His name is Miyatsu Miroku and he came from a line of powerful monks but was a huge pervert, he was the captain of the judo club in school and adviser for the human and demon counselor along with Sango's father.

Together they formed one of the most powerful groups on school. As they continued to talk among themselves they ran into the most hated group on campus. It consulted of Onigumo Naraku, his sisters Kanna and Kagura, Akatoki Hiten, and a cousin of Naraku by the name Byakuya. Naraku reached 5'6"in height and was at the head of the group dressed in ripped jeans, a baggy tee shirt, and wearing black converse; his long black wavy hair was slightly pulled back in a up-down style while his red eyes pieced into those in the group.

Kagura is 5'4" and was wearing a loose purple and red dress that stopped below the knees, her feet were clad in a pair of white flats, her hair was a dark chocolate color tied back into a high bun held together by one of her feathers. Her demonic ears had a pair of green pearl earrings, her eyelids had a dark shade of pink eyeshadow, while her lips were colored in dark red. She had the eyes of her brother but instead of the dark red he had, she had a crimson color.

Kanna was an odd child she reached an average hit of 5'1" and she was always dressed in white and had her face void of emotions. Today she was wearing a long white sleeved dress that stopped centimeters from touching the floor, and her feet were clad in a pair of white sandals, she had white as snow hair that passed her shoulders by a couple inches and in them were a type of white Hawaiian flower. Her eyes were a black so deep that they made you get chills whenever you looked at her in the eyes.

Byakuya was 5'6" and was dressed in grey slacks, a blue-purple shirt adored his upper body, while his feet were clad in flip-flops. He had his waist length hair up in a high ponytail making it reach mid-back, he's eyes were the color of a deep purple and his playboy acts could have any girl falling to the floor.

Hiten was 5'5" and wearing black jeans, a blue tee shirt and white Jordans adored his feet, his onyx black hair was tied back into a braid to fall to his thighs and he is the mate of Onigumo Kagura matching the color of her eyes exactly. Her cold temper evened out his brash attitude any day, making them the perfect couple.

The two groups stood against each other in the hallway for a moment before the continued walking each going toward each other. The ones watching thought a fight was about to break loose but were highly disappointed when they just passed along without even passing words.

_~12:00pm Hokkaido airport~_

The three girls gout out the plane and carefully walked down the stairs provided until they touched Asian grounds once more. Taking a deep breath the girls closed their eyes for a moment before opening them again before looking around the airport to see which direction they needed to go. Finding the arrows pointing to where they needed to go, they tighten their grip on the hand bags they had before walking toward their future.

~o.O.o~

**Aww... I feel so unloved v.v *sigh* Oh well . I'm still going on with the story, no matter how little reviews it gets. ^_^ Motivated aren't I? Oh well, thanks pclark. And who knows, maybe my luck will change and I'll suddenly get, I don't know... 5 reviews? .o No? Yes? Maybe? C'mon XD You know you love me...**


End file.
